Family Ties
by astral-angel
Summary: BtVS/Harry Potter x-over. Hogwarts has a new D.A.D.A professor. Part 2 Up! R/R plz!
1. Default Chapter

**Family Ties**

**BtVS/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Disclaimer: **The characters from BtVS & HP belong to the god known as Joss Whedon & J.K. Rowling respectively. I've just kidnapped the characters for the duration of this fic. They will all be returned, hopefully not too scarred by the time I'm done. 

**Spoilers: **Takes place a year after S5 Buffy. Major changes – After Tara got her sanity back, she decided to go back home, the Hellmouth too much for her. Giles left for England to train the new slayer (Buffy was still a slayer, so when she died, another was called) a month after Buffy died. Three months after Giles left, Xander & Anya died during a fight against a group of demons. Willow became Dawn's legal guardian, as Hank didn't know about her (the monks forgot to give him the memories of her). Spike left for L.A to join Angel Investigations. For this fic, Dawn's age is 12, not 16, meaning she was 11 when Buffy died and the whole Glory thing was going on. In the Harry Potter universe, takes placing during book/movie 2, Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets. 

**Rating: **G, possibly changing later on. 

**Part 1**

"Willow?" 12 year old Dawn Summers turned to look at her honorary older sister. When Willow gave her a questioning look, Dawn blushed a little and then continued. "You're not going to leave are you?"

"What do you mean Dawn?" Willow gave Dawn her full attention, the movie they were watching forgotten for now. 

"Well…I'm just saying. Everybody I've ever loved or cared about has left. I mean, first Dad…then Jenny…Faith…Angel…Cordelia…Wesley…Mom…Riley…Xander…Anya…Tara…Giles…Spike…Buffy. They all left. Or died. You're not going to leave, are you?" Willow's already shattered heart broke some more hearing the plaintive plea in Dawn's voice.

"I promise you Dawn that I won't leave you anytime soon." Willow thought for a couple of seconds. "Plus…all of those people that left? They're still with you…they'll always be with you." When Dawn looked at her curiously, Willow smiled sadly. "They'll always be with you…in here." She took Dawn's hand and placed it over her heart. 

"Willow?" 

"Yeah sweetie?" 

"Can we leave?" Willow glanced at her, confused. "It's just, Sunnydale. There are too many memories here now. I just wanna get away from it all for a while. All the demons, the vampires." Willow gave her a thoughtful look, her mind whirling. 

"Well…since you wanna get away from vampires, L.A.'s out of the question." Dawn's eyes brightened, some of the shadows flitting away. "And since its summer break, how 'bout we take a road trip?" A huge smile broke out on Dawn's face.

"Oh my god! Wills, you're the best!" Dawn jumped up, pulling Willow with her. Willow laughed as Dawn began spinning around the room, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Goodbye Sunnyhell! We're going, and we won't be back for a while!" Willow agreed with Dawn's sentiments. Seven years of fighting the evils of the hellmouth had taken a toll on the young witch. Her emerald green eyes held a haunted look, too old for her age. She had seen too much evil, lost too many people. She would be glad to leave this cursed town. Suddenly, Dawn fell quiet, turning to Willow.

"Did you hear that?" Her voice held a hint of fear. Willow silently nodded, moving towards the window where they had both heard the tapping noise. "Willow, be careful!" Willow gave Dawn a reassuring look, then turned to peer out the window. Only to meet with a pair of large yellow eyes.

"Aaah!" Willow shrieked, stumbling backwards. After the initial surprise had worn off, she moved to open the window.

"Willow! What are you doing?!" Dawn asked her, nervous.

"Relax Dawnie. It's an owl." Willow said softly, opening the window and letting a large brown owl inside. She looked on in surprise as it dropped a flat envelope in her hands. "What the?" She turned to look at Dawn and then back at the owl curiously.

"Well, don't just stand there! Open it!" Dawn prodded excitedly, stroking the feathers of the owl perched in front of her. Willow shrugged, turning the envelope over in her hands to read the address given.

Ms. Willow Rosenberg & Miss Dawn Summers 

_Summer's Residence_

_1630 Rodello Drive_

_Sunnydale, California_

"Huh?" Dawn exchanged a confused glance with Willow. The redhead pulled out the letter and looked stunned. "Well, what is it?" Giving Willow an impatient glare, Dawn went behind her friend and read from there.

_Dear Ms. Rosenberg, _

_I am very pleased to offer you a teaching position at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry as the Professor of Defence Against Dark Arts. I believe that your experiences of the last seven years on the Hellmouth have prepared you for this position greatly. _

_I understand that you have been given guardianship of the previous Slayer's sister, Dawn Summers. As she was the key, she has been provided with enough inherent magickal ability to study as a second year student here. _

_Enclosed are two airplane tickets to England for June 7th, which is tomorrow. The school year starts on September 1st, which will provide you and your charge with enough time to get used to the wizarding world. If you decide to use these tickets, transportation will be provided for you from Heathrow airport to The Leaky Cauldron, from where you will then use a portkey to transport to Hogwarts. A friend will meet the two of you there. I look forward to seeing you there._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards_

"Uh…huh…right." Dawn stuttered slightly. Willow gave her an exasperated glare. "What?! They have schools for witches & wizards?" Willow smiled slightly.

"Dawnie, over the last seven years, you've seen vampires, demons, witches, ghosts, a bio-engineered super soldier, a hell god, your sister was a vampire slayer, you were a mystical ball of energy, Tara & I are witches, Anya was a demon, not to mention Spike & Angel, yet you can't believe that there are schools for witches and wizards." Dawn stared at her, and then burst out laughing. "What?!" Willow thought for a while, and then giggled. "I babbled again, didn't I?" 

"Naa…not quite." Dawn slung her hand around Willow's shoulders and read through the letter again. "Sooo…Will's, are we going? 'Cause, that would be really cool! And we were going on that road trip, except now we have free tickets to England! Hello! That's perfect. And I get to learn magic, which would be so awesome! Oooh! And maybe if we see Giles there, you can yell at him & stuff!" Willow stared at her, and this time it was her turn to burst out laughing. 

"Well…I suppose we could go. It would get us out of Sunnyhell, we get to do magic, England…you know, this is sounding better & better every second. Oh, and I really hope we don't run into Giles there, 'cause I don't think the Watcher's council would like it much if I killed their best watcher." Her smiling face turned sober at the thought of the Watcher that had been like a father to them, but hadn't thought to get in touch with any of them for over a year, and left them to patrol the hellmouth without a backwards glance.

"Oh my god! Yes! Let's go pack!" Dawnie shrieked, pulling Willow up. She smiled at the owl, which was still waiting. "Hey, do we have to reply or something?" The owl hooted softly. Willow shrugged, smiling. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbled a reply. She gave it to the owl, who hooted again and then flew out the window. 

"The tickets are for 10pm tomorrow night. So yeah, if we're going, I guess we better pack." Dawn shrieked again, laughing. Willow laughed at the antics of Dawn, grinning. Dawn ran up the stairs, stopping halfway to glare at Willow.

"Well, are you coming or not?!" Willow laughed again. 

"I'm coming." She told Dawn, and then muttered under her breath. "That Dumbledore person has no idea what he's in for."

******************************************************************

The professor of Magical Lore & Creatures, Rupert Giles made his way through the corridor, glaring at his colleague as they met up in front of the large statue of a phoenix. 

"Severus." Giles nodded at the dark haired potions master.

"Rupert." Snape curled his lips into a sneer, as he eyed the newest professor, and his fellow ex-student. 

"I don't suppose you know why Dumbledore's called a staff meeting this early do you?" Giles asked, not really expecting an answer. When Snape began talking, he looked on in surprise.

"I expect it's about the Defence Against Dark Arts position." He sneered again, saying the password. "Toffee apples." As the phoenix began to revolve the two professors stepped onto the base and let it carry them up into Dumbledore's office.

"Aaah…Severus, Rupert. Just the two we were waiting on." Albus Dumbledore stroked his long, white beard and smiled jovially at the two professors' who had begun staring at each other in hate. They nodded at the rest of the professors' and then sat down. "Now, I'm sure most of you are wondering why I called a staff meeting in early June." When the others just nodded, he smiled again. "I just wanted to introduce you to the new professor. She will be here in a few minutes, along with a new second year student." At that, the others started. Snape just glared angrily and Giles smirked at his reaction. Dumbledore just sat there with an odd smile on his face. 

"Well, who is it?" Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration professor finally asked, a small frown on her face.

"An young American witch who I believe will be perfect for the job." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. 

"An American?" Snape's obsidian eyes darkened further. "May I ask how young?" Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"Not that it matters, but she is twenty-two." The professors' in the room exchanged glances. Had the old man finally lost his mind? 

"Exactly, how is a twenty-two year old equipped to teach Defence Against Dark Arts?" Snape grimaced as he said her age. 

"Well, she has spent over seven years living on a hellmouth." Giles sat there stunned. It couldn't be…could it?

"Uh…Albus? What is her name?" Snape swivelled his head to stare at the other man. What was he on about now?

"Ah, yes, Rupert. I wanted to discuss this with you. I assume that you will be fine with Ms. Rosenberg teaching here." Giles's mouth dropped open and he turned pale. "You do think that she is the one for the job, do you not?" 

"Wil…Willow?" Snape looked on in interest as Giles croaked out the name. "Then the student is Dawn, isn't it?"

"You know her, them?" Snape asked, infinitely curious as to who could get such a reaction out of his colleague. Giles was about to answer when a loud popping noise sounded. They looked on as Hagrid appeared, a petite redhead to his left, and a tall brunette on his right.

"Whoa! Can we do that again?" The brunette squealed, and then flushed as she looked around and noticed the professors. Then her gaze stopped on Giles, and her face went deathly pale. "Uh…Willow?" Willow was looking at the professor's hesitantly when Dawn spoke. 

"Yeah Dawnie?" She turned to look at Dawn, completely missing Giles. She followed Dawn's gaze, and her eyes widened. Snape looked interested. Who were these two, and why did they have such reactions when they saw Rupert? The redhead, Willow, which by the way, was a ridiculous name, looked angry. Hmmm…why did he feel as though he knew her? There was something in those eyes that made him feel as if they had met before. "Giles." For his part, the professor looked decidedly nervous.

"Willow. Dawn. How nice to see the two of you again." Seeing Willow go pale, Dawn decided to do something before all hell broke loose.

"Soo…Giles. How come you're here? I thought you were staying with the Council." Uh oh. Maybe not quite the right thing to say, judging by Willow's face. 

"Yes, Giles. What ever happened to 'I have to go to England to train the new slayer'? Somehow, I really doubt that the Council believes that the new slayer is a witch." Giles's eyes hardened. 

"Willow…" His words held a thinly veiled threat. Great. Now he was going to have to explain about the fact that he was a Watcher to his colleagues. Thanks a lot Willow. "Don't speak about things you have no business talking about."

"How dare you!" Willow's green eyes flashed angrily. "Don't you dare say that it's none of my business when I spent over six years helping Buffy. When we spent the last year on a hellmouth without a slayer. When I watched two of my best friends die because they were fighting demons that a slayer would have killed easily." She glared at the older man; the other's in the room forgotten. His eyes widened in surprise, and fear.

"Who?" His voice was urgent. Willow glared at him.

"Xander. Anya." She practically spat the answer out, anger etched on her face. 

"Oh dear lord…Willow, I'm sorry. The Council was to send the slayer to Sunnydale ages ago. Something must have happened." Dawn glanced at Willow who seemed to get angrier at Giles's remark. She had to do something, but what? She sent a pleading glance to the man standing next to Giles. When he sneered at her, she frowned, taking in the greasy, shoulder length black hair, sallow skin and crooked, slightly yellow teeth. She started, shocked.

"Wow." Snape stared at her, surprised. That was one reaction he had never gotten. Frightened faces, yes. Shocked wows, no. Willow glanced at him and then did a double take. 

"Wow." She agreed, some of the tension leaving her face. Snape sneered at her, confused when she simply looked at him with interest.

"May I know what the two of you seem to find so 'wow' about me?" He placed emphasis on the word, glancing between the two females. He glared at the redhead, as if daring her to say something he didn't like. Though, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was familiar about her.

TBC????

Read & Review! Lots! 


	2. Part 2

**Family Ties**

**BtVS/Harry Potter X-Over**

**Disclaimer: **The characters from BtVS & HP belong to the god known as Joss Whedon & J.K. Rowling respectively. I've just kidnapped the characters for the duration of this fic. They will all be returned, hopefully not too scarred by the time I'm done. 

**Spoilers: **Takes place a year after S5 Buffy (Slightly AU). Major changes – After Tara got her sanity back, she decided to go back home, the Hellmouth too much for her. Giles left for England to train the new slayer (Buffy was still a slayer, so when she died, another was called) a month after Buffy died. Three months after Giles left, Xander & Anya died during a fight against a group of demons. Willow became Dawn's legal guardian, as Hank didn't know about her (the monks forgot to give him the memories of her). Spike left for L.A to join Angel Investigations. For this fic, Dawn's age is 12, not 16, meaning she was 11 when Buffy died and the whole Glory thing was going on. In the Harry Potter universe, takes placing during book/movie 2, Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets. 

**Rating: **G, possibly changing later on. 

**Part 2**

"I believe I asked you a question, ladies." His voice had become chillingly cold. Wincing slightly, Dawn looked at Willow for an answer. The redhead just frowned slightly, still eyeing him curiously. She shook her head, scarlet strands flying around her face, an enigmatic smile on her face. 

"And I believe that I'll answer that some other time, Professor..?" She trailed off, realising that she didn't have a clue as to what his name was. Or, for that matter, who any body else in the room was. She flushed slightly, silently berating herself. Great first impression, Wills, just great. She looked around the room, the blush on her cheeks becoming more prominent as she saw each and every eye settled on her, curiosity and shock rampant in their eyes. 

She looked at the man with the impossibly long beard and narrowed her eyes. He looked amused…in fact, he was full out grinning. And damned if she wasn't smiling as well. She couldn't help it though. There was something about those twinkling eyes. Something told her he knew everything. This must be the headmaster. 

"Aah…Ms. Rosenberg, Ms. Summers. I believe introductions are in order." The old man spoke, smiling at each of them kindly. Willow and Dawn both turned a light shade of pink, embarrassment on their faces. Dumbledore snickered slightly as he saw Severus shoot both girls murderous looks. Although, to be fair to Severus, the two American's had offended him slightly. He began the introductions, cheerfully ignoring the potions master. "Professor McGonagall teaches transfiguration…" He went on, smiling as Willow's eyes widened as he listed each professor and what class they took. The professor's nodded and smiled at both girls as Albus introduced them. 

"You already know Rupert, though Ms. Summers, it would be better if you called him Professor during class instead of Giles. His subject is magical lore & creatures. The man sitting next to him is the potions master, Professor Snape." Snape just glared at both girls and then looked in surprise as they glared back. Giles bit back a laugh. "Oh, and this is the divination professor, Professor Trelawney." He wondered what fate Sybil would see for the two young females. He paused for a couple of seconds and wasn't disappointed. The divination professor's eyes widened as she touched the redhead's hand. A perplexed expression appeared on her face.

"Oh…oh my. This is most disturbing." Willow and Dawn exchanged glances, Dumbledore and the other professors waiting to see what else she said. "You…both of you…oh god…" Her face became distraught, wild, animalistic panic in her eyes. This time it was the turn of the professors to exchange glances – what did she think she was seeing? A small whimper escaped her lips, and Willow tried to break her hand out of the professor's grip. 

"Sybill? Are you feeling all right?" Dumbledore asked, his voice not betraying the worry he was feeling. Surely she wasn't really having a vision, was she? The divination professor ignored him, still clutching Willow's hand as if it were a life preserver. 

"So much pain…so much loss…" Her voice was a soft keening wail, and left Dawn with fear in her eyes.

"Willow? What's going on?" Her voice was slightly high pitched. Willow shook her head helplessly.

"I don't know Dawn, I don't know." She sent a pleading glance towards Giles, confused at the shocked look on his face. The woman clinging onto her ignored her and kept muttering to herself.

"Oh dear lord…so much…so much hurt…pain…the two of you…you hurt so badly…I can feel it…it shadows you…oh god…" She let out a choked sob and even the other professors began to look worried. But it was her next words that shocked the three from Sunnydale. 

"Loss…you've lost…so much…they've hurt you…Jesse…The Master… Jenny…Angelus…Drusilla…William the…no…Spike…Faith…Oz…Angel…Cordelia." The names she rattled off her lips had Willow's face turning pale and Dawn's eyes widen. Giles looked troubled, a haunted look entering his eyes as he thought of Jenny. "There was trouble with the government…those boys…they hurt you…betrayed your trust." Willow looked uncomfortable as she remembered how they had treated Oz. "Then there was something bad…oh god…no…not her…never her…not the one with no name." Dawn paled as her words sunk in. Glory. Willow tugged on her hand, afraid to hear the words to come next. "You couldn't win…nothing you…nothing Buffy did…none of it worked. You couldn't hurt her…but you couldn't let her get Dawn…so you dabbled…it shadowed you…the dark…" Willow finally managed to tug her hand out of the professor's grasp, her eyes crackling. Giles groaned – this was going to be a long night. 

TBC…


End file.
